


【Spideypool/賤蟲】不吵不相愛

by judy520mina



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:53:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24981121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/judy520mina/pseuds/judy520mina
Relationships: Peter Parker/Wade Wilson
Kudos: 1





	【Spideypool/賤蟲】不吵不相愛

幾輛黑色機車劃破沉靜的空氣疾駛於高速公路上。  
而壓隊的那名擁有一頭棕色短髮的機車騎士此時竟對著手機發愣，緊鎖的眉頭顯示出他情緒上的不快。  
『From白痴僱傭兵：現在馬上給我把那賤貨的所有聯繫方式刪掉！』  
望著螢幕上剛才傳來的簡訊內容，棕髮男孩心中油然升起一股無名火，簡直想乾脆怒摔手機。  
他回覆：『你又在發什麼瘋！？』  
只見對方秒回：『叫你刪就刪！你見過有人跟瘋子講道理的？』  
男孩氣急攻心，手指動得飛快，屏幕上咚咚咚一串文字顯現──『我受不了你了！我們還是分』，而句子尚未結束，手機鈴聲乍然響起。  
心不甘情不願地接起電話，震耳欲聾的吶喊聲立即從彼端傳進耳朵。  
『你剛剛肯定又想說『分手』了是吧！哥告訴你，沒門！』  
「沒門是吧？我告訴你，你再這樣莫名其妙發脾氣干涉我生活，咱倆現在立馬就吹！少拿那些有的沒的來威脅我！你敢跟我鬧，我就跟你槓上！」  
『哥不准！』  
「誰管你准不准！嘿！你那裡是怎麼回事？怎麼好像有哀號聲？你又在亂砍人了？」  
『誰讓你在這麼美好的假期竟然拋下哥跟那些居心不良心懷叵測的傢伙跑去玩！哥覺得孤單寂寞冷只好讓屍體和鮮血來溫暖我囉──』  
「你……！」男孩聞言氣得直發抖，音量也控制不住提高了好幾分貝，「你聽好！在我回去前這段時間給我好好冷靜一下，有事我們回去再談，要是你再抽風亂騷擾或隨便『滅活』，那我們也不用再談了。就這樣，再見！」  
將電話用力掛斷的男孩尚未收斂好表情，就發現原本騎在前方的兩名同伴──也是他現在的室友，此時紛紛停下車來一臉狐疑地望向他。  
「嘿，Peter，怎麼啦？瞧你吼那麼大聲，跟男朋友吵架啦？」其中一名長相清秀的黑髮男孩對棕髮男孩表示關切。  
「不，沒事。我們繼續吧，抱歉剛才太激動了。」雖說是一時克制不住情緒而暴衝下的舉動，現在想來Peter還是覺得方才那樣一邊飆車一邊打字又大聲吵架的行為實在太過魯莽，簡直不要命了。  
「你男朋友也管太緊了吧！我們一整年下來也就出來玩個一、兩次，這樣他也不允許？Peter，說真的，你要不考慮分手吧？那傢伙把人綁太緊是會透不過氣的。」隱約猜測到發生啥事的另一名同伴皺起眉替他抱不平。  
而Peter只是靜默不語，回以對方一記難以看透的苦笑。

※ ※ ※

棕髮男孩名喚Peter Parker，現在是名大二學生。  
剛入學時他住的是學校宿舍，一間房容納兩個學生，而他當時的室友便是那名長相清秀乾淨的黑髮男孩──Kevin。Kevin和隔壁房間的同學Andy感情不錯，也因此他們三人有時會一起出去吃喝玩樂。  
Deadpool，真實姓名Wade Wilson，同時也是Peter的戀人，儘管對於小男友住學校宿舍而無法時常與他過夜滾床一事感到不滿，卻也無可奈何，只能偶爾偷偷地爬到他們宿舍陽台窺視自家戀人出浴時的性感模樣。  
某個微涼的夜晚Peter剛洗完澡從浴室走出便聽見手機鈴響，屏幕上未接來電十幾通全是Wade的傑作，腦中浮現出對方像黃金獵犬般睜著大眼對著他不斷搖尾的模樣，不禁噗哧一笑。  
他接起電話，「怎麼？我們家狗狗想主人了？」  
「當然想！哥想死你了！你都不知道沒有你的日子我是怎麼熬過的……嗚嗚嗚……」  
「那還不汪一聲來聽聽以表你的忠心？」  
「汪！」  
「乖。」被取悅的Peter心下一喜，正思索著這幾天定個時間去找Wade哄哄他家男人，就被Wade的下一句話中斷了思緒。  
「Petey，你現在去陽台然後往下看。」  
「啥？」疑惑著對方又在耍什麼把戲，Peter走到陽台就看見外頭有個戴著兜帽的男人正衝著他笑，儘管夜晚光線昏暗他仍能一秒認出那個傢伙就是Wade Wilson，「怎麼跑來了？不是叫你要來記得先通知的嘛，萬一我不在怎麼辦？」  
「你不在哥就等到你回來，讓你心懷愧疚然後就會在床上努力補償哥！」  
「想得美。」對方的腦洞直通天際也不是一天兩天的事了，Peter翻了個白眼直接掛掉電話，轉身隨意披了件外套後旋即跑下樓。  
出了宿舍門口就看見Wade盯著被掛斷的手機眉頭深鎖，似乎在煩惱自己是不是又說錯話惹毛人家，Peter覺得好笑便猛然拉住他跑到宿舍旁的小巷內。  
稍微喘勻了氣，Peter睨了對方一眼，調笑道，「今天怎麼沒穿你那件潮到出水的緊身衣？」  
「哥要是真穿了，八成人都還沒見著就會被你們舍監以在外晃蕩的可疑人士之名通報警察了吧？雖然那些廢物警察對哥一點也不管用，但我可不想因為這種破事延後見到我家小甜心的時間，一秒都不想。」  
「你也知道自己衣著奇葩行徑怪異。」  
「彼此彼此。要論緊身衣的奇葩，你也不遑多讓？哥感覺哥的那件還時尚點，紅黑配色既復古又新潮，唯一缺點就是屁股沒你翹，不過那應該是因為人的關係而不是衣服……」Wade話還沒說完，就感覺到自己的腹肌被掐了一把，「嘿！吃豆腐呢！沒想到你是這樣的小蜘蛛！」  
「你來找我就是為了講這些屁話？」  
「只要是和Petey在一起，就算是屁話也變得特別有格調！」  
「……」思考了半秒後Peter決定直接用吻堵住對方那張喋喋不休的嘴。  
「嗯！Petey你何時變得這麼主動……嗚噢！」感受到對方強硬擠進來的舌頭後Wade也不再廢話，專心將人按在牆上攻城掠地一番，以解這麼多天來沒見到面的相思之苦。

當Peter呼吸紊亂臉頰潮紅地回到宿舍時，Kevin已經在房間裡了。  
只見Kevin雙目圓睜地望著他，面色微紅，神情尷尬，欲語還休，Peter索性打破沉默，「你想說什麼就直說吧！」  
Kevin聞言遂一股作氣發問，「Peter你是不是有男朋友了？」  
正在喝水的Peter差點嗆到，「咳！你……你怎麼突然這麼問？」  
「剛剛我和Andy回來的時候，聽到旁邊巷子裡好像是你的聲音，就打算過去找你，然後就看到……」  
接下來發生的事簡直可想而知。Peter汗顏，早知道就別那麼衝動，至少帶Wade去更遠更隱密的地方也好過直接在宿舍旁的巷子親熱。  
等等，印象中他們當時似乎有提到一些可能會曝露彼此身分的話，Peter心底頓時警鈴大作，「你從哪裡開始看到的？」  
「嗯？我們去的時候就看到你被壓在牆上親親，覺得畫面不宜繼續觀賞，就馬上閃了。」  
……只看到了重點中的重點，身分沒曝露，他該高興嗎？  
長嘆口氣，事已至此，Peter也只得招了，「那男人是我戀人。我沒跟你說是因為覺得沒有必要，也擔心你因此感到不自在……」  
「這樣的話我們就是同伴了呢！」Kevin雙眼發亮，Peter只覺滿頭問號。  
「既然你都說了，實不相瞞，我和Andy也正在交往噢。」  
「……啥！」  
活了快二十年，Peter總算體悟到何謂「無心插柳柳成蔭」之感。

升上二年級後，為了可以整天更膩歪，Kevin和Andy決定在校外租屋，他們找了個家庭式公寓，內含一間雙人房與一間單人房，便詢問Peter有沒有意願一起合租。  
「為什麼找我？」Peter疑惑。  
「因為你名花有主了所以不會對我們造成威脅……」Andy話到一半就被摀住嘴，Kevin狠瞪他一眼後連忙甜笑著改口，「當然是因為喜歡你呀！我們Peter這麼可愛這麼貼心又這麼溫暖，誰不想搶來當室友？」  
「……」這位仁兄，你不用再解釋了，你男人早把你們心中的如意算盤全抖出來了好嗎。  
儘管如此Peter還是答應了邀請。  
沒為什麼，單純覺得這兩人相處起來舒服，校外租屋也比較自由，再加上或許能有更多和Wade相處的機會。而且他倆知道自己在和男人交往，也比較不用遮遮掩掩。  
Wade聽聞後卻不滿了，「你說你要和男人同居？」  
「他倆是我同學，而且還是一對情侶。」  
「那還不是男人！」Wade碎嘴，「就說讓你跟哥一起住了！為什麼不肯？」  
「我有我的顧慮。」  
「什麼顧慮！方便出軌比較不會被抓到嗎！」  
「Wade Wilson！」Peter臉色沉了下來，「我之所以答應合租，是因為住在外面要和你見面比較方便，不用躲躲藏藏，他倆也知道我有戀人！」  
「本來就不用躲躲藏藏！」Wade怒吼，隨即冷笑，「哦，我知道了，因為我是十惡不赦的大壞蛋，因為我長得醜，讓你丟臉了！」  
「少在那裏胡亂猜測！」Peter火氣也上來了，空氣中瀰漫著濃濃火藥味，一觸即發。  
那是兩人第一次起了嚴重爭執，甚至鬧到快分手。  
事後Wade冷靜下來，抱著一束火鶴花向Peter道歉，希望他不要分手，Peter想想也覺得自己太過衝動，兩人扯平，再度和好。  
至於為什麼是火鶴花，Wade絕口不提，表示讓他自己發現才有驚喜感，Peter後來上網查詢得知火鶴花的花語除了熱情還帶有性暗示之意，遂決定給Wade施予禁慾一個月之酷刑。

※ ※ ※

相安無事過了幾個月後，Wade又鬧脾氣了。  
這次的主因是一個男人──一個生性風流喜歡到處撩人的男人，可謂男女通吃，老少咸宜。  
由於社團的關係，Peter有時需要和他往來，某次兩人外出談正事順便吃飯，男人對Peter有親密肢體接觸的模樣好死不死被Wade撞個正著，事後自然少不了Wade的一番盤問。  
「我跟他只是同社團的同學！」  
「同學沒事會摟你腰？靠你耳邊講話？還摸來摸去？我看他就是對你有意思！」  
「那又怎樣？他這個人天生就愛撩，對誰有親密接觸都不意外，況且我對他沒興趣！你根本不必擔無謂的心。」  
「哥的男人被別人盯上了哥能不擔心？反正你以後不准再跟他有往來了！」  
「Wade Wilson！我是你情人，不是你兒子！請你不要過度干涉我的私生活！」Peter烙完話直接閃人，整整一星期賭氣不接Wade電話，之後連假被Kevin邀請一起騎車外出遊玩，想著轉換心情也好，只傳了封簡訊告知仍在冷戰中的男友就隨著室友們出去了。  
然後就回到了故事開頭的狀況。  
連假結束後，本以為Wade會氣急敗壞殺來跟他理論，預想中的情況卻沒有發生，外出購物的Peter正疑惑著，突然感受到身後似乎有人尾隨他。  
來者行徑鬼祟但沒有明顯惡意，一身大紅緊身衣卻畏畏縮縮的樣子讓人想無視他都難，Peter無奈嘆氣，「Wade，出來。」  
只見後方人影身子抖了一下，一副想出來又不敢出來的小媳婦模樣，讓Peter想氣也氣不起來。  
「你再不出來，這個月就別想摸我屁股了。」  
「別！」來者一秒現身，低頭手指對手指，彷彿隔著一層面罩都能感受到他的委屈，「Petey……哥知道錯了，哥會改的，你別不理哥……」  
「這次怎麼沒送火鶴花了？」  
「……因為上次送了就被罰禁慾，哥本來想送套套或潤滑液，但沒找到喜歡的墨西哥捲口味。」  
「……」你就不能送點正常的東西嗎！  
「Petey……」  
「好了好了，這裡人多，有事我們回家談。」說著便拉起Wade手臂匆匆趕回租屋處。

回家後Peter將Wade帶進他的單人房，兩人正襟危坐。  
「在開始之前，我希望你能答應我一件事。不管待會誰說了什麼，都不許亂發脾氣，一定要聽對方把話講完，心裡想什麼都不許藏著掖著，老實說出來，但不准動手動腳。」  
「好！」  
「那，你真的知道我為什麼生氣嗎？」  
「因為……因為我對你頤指氣使。」  
Peter望著他，靜默不語。  
「因為我亂發神經。」  
一片沉默。  
「因為我過度干涉你的生活。」  
持續沉默。  
「好吧，哥投降了，哥就是傻逼，Peter大人請你告訴我吧？」  
「你說的多少也有，但最讓我生氣的不是這些，而是你沒有完全信任我。我一直口口聲聲跟你說我和那傢伙根本不可能會發生什麼，就算他真的對我做了什麼，以我的力量難道還會輸給一介凡人？Wade，我是Spiderman，請相信我可以保護自己。」  
「……你說的這些我能理解，但哥就怕你逞強。」  
「倘若真的需要你的幫忙，我答應你，一定會告訴你。」  
「……嗯。」Wade抿唇，輕輕抱住對方，「抱歉，Petey，哥其實不是不相信你，比起那些冠冕堂皇的理由，說穿了就只是嫉妒罷了。我沒有那種作為男朋友的餘裕和自信，畢竟我的臉是這個樣子……」  
「笨蛋……我又不是因為你的長相才喜歡你。」Peter在他懷中默默紅了臉。  
「那是為什麼？因為床技？」  
「……」二話不說直接賞他肚子一拳。  
「嗚噢！輕點寶貝，別（揍）這麼深……」  
「……看來你還想再來一拳。」  
「別！」Wade抓住對方磨刀霍霍的雙手，讓他圈住自己的腰，「嘿，我能問個問題嗎？」  
「嗯？」  
「你為什麼不肯跟哥同居？」  
「……」  
「親愛的，哥不是在找架吵，是真想知道。」  
「Wade……相愛容易相處難，一旦同居了，就等於生活中的所有細節瑣事、怪癖缺點都會暴露在對方面前。你真的知道兩個人交往和過日子之間的差別嗎？或許屆時你會發現我並沒有想像中的那麼好。」  
「是這麼說沒錯，但還沒試過怎麼知道？哥既然敢向你提出要求，就是做好了心理準備去接納你的一切，不管是好是壞。」Wade雙手捧著戀人的臉，宛如捧著他的整個世界，「Petey，可以給我一個機會嗎？我希望你的未來裡有我。」  
「……我知道了，等我畢業後，如果到時你的想法還是沒變，我們就一起住。」  
「好，哥等你。」  
窗外花好月圓，房內氣氛旖旎，兩人情投意合，眼神交纏幾乎要碰撞出火花之時，一陣高亢的呻吟聲猛然傳進兩人的耳朵，「嗯啊──」  
「寶貝……再快……快點……啊！」  
仔細一聽，原來是隔壁雙人房傳來的，看來他的兩位室友此刻打得正火熱呢。Peter和Wade頓時無言，面面相覷，接著又同時噗哧一聲笑了。  
「這裡隔音真差啊！莫非他倆平時幹砲時你就像現在這樣得被迫聆聽室友的呻吟聲？」  
「我會戴上耳機。」  
「哎……不如這樣吧，以後他倆打砲時，你就打給哥，咱們可以來場香豔刺激的phone sex給他吵回去！」  
「噗！」Peter雙臂勾上Wade的脖頸，伸舌舔了對方下頷一口，「那得看你待會在床上能不能取悅我了，說不定我心情好，就乖乖配合囉？」  
「遵命，主人！」

於爭吵中互相磨合，在相處中尋覓平衡，日積月累構築起僱傭兵與小英雄之間的愛情mode──  
不打不相識，不吵不相愛。

END


End file.
